rumble_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Superstars
Superstars are the playable characters of Rumble League. Each Superstar has their own unique set of skills, differing in effects, targets, among other statistics. The Superstar and his or her skills can be improved by way of perks, which can be unlocked through that are acquired by leveling up, doing daily quests, or opening . Currently, there are 10 different Superstars in the game. Types Rising Star :Gain increased damage while on elimination streaks Playmaker :Gradually gain bonus damage and speed while near an objective Heavy Weight :Take less damage the more enemies nearby Camaraderie :Nearby allies regenerate health Mechanics Health (or HP, short for health points) represent the Superstars' life. When health reaches zero, the Superstar dies and will respawn shortly after. Health naturally regenerates overtime when the Superstar is not performing any skills or when not taking damage. Additionally, Superstars can also gain health by the form of healing, such as . Damage can be mitigated with damage-reducing skills such as or with a . Health is displayed as a green bar above each Superstar. When receiving a Shield, it's health is displayed as white bar and is shown beside the Superstar's health. Shield health will always take damage first before the Superstars'. Movement speed Movement speed is the rate at which a unit can move. Movement can be controlled by dragging on the left-hand portion of the touchscreen. It can be restricted with the use of stuns and knockbacks. On the other hand, movement speed can be improved using powerups, perks such as , and skills such as . Skills Superstars differentiate from each other mainly based on the skills that each possesses. Each skill has its own effects and statistics such as damage, cooldown, delay, and the like. Almost all skills when executed causes an animation on the Hero. During most animations, no other skill can be performed. There are four types of skills: , , , and . Auto are abilities of the Superstar that are automatically performed without the intervention of the player. Execution of this type must satisfy a criteria, such as being near an opponent or moving towards arena gaps. Do note that even animations from auto skills will stop the player from performing other skills, unless otherwise specified. The rate of which auto skills can be performed is not shown in-game. Only a handful of Superstars have such skills, which are listed as follows: * * * * Drag The bread-and-butter of the Superstar, are performed by dragging the player's finger in the right-hand portion of the touchscreen. Holding will cause the Superstar to aim, slowing their movement speed down. Releasing will cause the Superstar to perform the skill. An exception to this is , where is performed during aiming. A meter below the health bar of the Superstar indicates the cooldown of the skill. Though even when on cooldown, drag skills can still be aimed. Usually, drag skills have the lowest cooldown in comparison with all other voluntary abilities. They also deal damage some way or another. Tap are locked initially and must be unlocked by the way of perks. Tap skills can be executed by merely tapping on the right-hand portion of the touchscreen. Their cooldown is indicated by a button on the lower-right which slowly fills up until it can be ready again. More often than not, they have a much higher cooldown than the rest of the skills. Tap skills also vary in effects, sometimes affecting the Superstar or allies like . Others also require aiming after the intial tap, such as . Ultimate are considered the game-changing moves of the Superstars. Unlike other abilities, ultimate skills do not have a cooldown but instead must be charged before they can be available. They can be charged by dealing damage, healing allies, or taking damage, and the charge is not lost upon death. Because of this, they are a particularly expensive resource and requires timing else it would be all for naught. The effects and the method of how to perform ultimate skills varies heavily. Perks Perks are the form of progression for Superstars. Perks are unlocked using , after which they require time before they can be used. Waiting time can be skipped using . Perks are separated with tiers, where each tier requires a number of perks already unlocked. The amount per tier are as follows: *Tier 1 = 0 perks = 5 tokens = 5 minutes *Tier 2 = 1 perks = 10 tokens = 15 minutes *Tier 3 = 3 perks = 20 tokens = 30 minutes *Tier 4 = 4 perks = 30 tokens = 2 hours *Tier 5 = 6 perks = 25 tokens = 12 hours *Tier 6 = 8 perks = 40 tokens = 18 hours *Tier 7 = 9 perks = 35 tokens = 24 hours *Tier 8 = 14 perks = 40 tokens = 48 hours *Tier 9 = 18 perks = ? tokens = ? hours }} Only one perk may be active under each tier. Each Superstar can unlock twenty perks in total, seven of which are unique to the Superstar and one that is based on the type of Superstar. One of the seven perks is the unlock, while the other six are distributed on tiers I, IV, and IX. All the other perks are the same for all Superstars. Below are all the common perks: 'Skins' Skins change the appearance of either the Superstar or the weapon used. They can be a simple color swap or a more complicated change in model. Skins can be acquired from . If the player acquires an already owned skin, the duplicate is automatically traded in for a . Color swaps are independent per Superstar, so unlocking Green on one will not unlock it for all Superstars that may also have a Green color swap. Category:Guide